<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Um bom dia para um divórcio by Odd_Ellie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954134">Um bom dia para um divórcio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie'>Odd_Ellie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, Family Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Selyse e Stannis assinaram os papéis do divorcio no dia dos namorados</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Selyse Baratheon &amp; Stannis Baratheon, Selyse Baratheon/Stannis Baratheon, Shireen Baratheon &amp; Stannis Baratheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Um bom dia para um divórcio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selyse e Stannis assinaram os papéis do divorcio no dia dos namorados, se Stannis tivesse o mínimo gosto pelo dramático ou pelo poético Selyse suspeitaria que ele tinha escolhido a reunião naquele dia de propósito, mas ela sabia muito bem que esse não era o caso. Talvez se ele fosse eles tivessem tido alguma chance.</p>
<p>“Eu gostaria de te convidar para jantar na minha casa essa noite” Stannis disse assim que eles saíram do escritório do advogado.</p>
<p>Ao notar a confusão no rosto de Selyse ele continuou :</p>
<p>“Eu acho que seria bom pra Shireen nos ver juntos, eu quero que a experiência seja a menos traumática possível para ela”</p>
<p>“Eu entendo, e sim eu posso ir”</p>
<p>“Bom, então até a noite”</p>
<p>“Antes de você ir posso te fazer uma pergunta ?”</p>
<p>“Isso já é uma pergunta”</p>
<p>Selyse revirou seus olhos.</p>
<p>“Pergunte” Stannis disse.</p>
<p>“Você se arrepende ?”</p>
<p>“Não, dadas as circunstancias um divórcio é a melhor opção disponível para nós”</p>
<p>“Eu não estava me referindo ao divórcio, mas sim ao casamento em geral, você se arrepende de ter se casado comigo ?”</p>
<p>“Não, se não fosse pelo nosso casamento Shireen nunca teria sido concebida”</p>
<p>“Mas se não fosse por ela, se ela tivesse morrido como todos os outros você se arrependeria ?”</p>
<p>Stannis nunca foi dado a dizer mentiras gentis para evitar verdades desagradáveis, mas naquela vez ele abriu uma exceção e disse :</p>
<p>“Não”</p>
<p>ESelyse sabia que ele estava mentindo, e por um segundo ela sentiu uma rara onda de afeição por ele. Ele era duro, mas ele não era cruel. Ela nunca o amou realmente mas momentos como aquele a lembravam porque ela pensou que um dia poderia vir a amar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>